Shion Sonozaki
Shion Sonozaki ist die ältere von ihrer Zwillingsschwester Mion. Shion arbeitet in einem Café außerhalb von Hinamizawa in Okinomiya. Sie ist im Gegensatz zu Mion sehr feminin. Shion hätte ursprünglich getötet werden sollen, da Zwillinge in der Erbreihenfolge der Sonozaki-Familie ungern gesehen waren, wurde dann aber am Leben gelassen und nur auf ein entferntes Internat geschickt. Bei gelegentlichen Stippvisiten in Hinamizawa betrat sie als Mion verkleidet die Stadt (welche sich zu den entsprechenden Zeiten möglichst unbeobachtet zuhause aufhielt) und lernte dabei in der Stadt irgentwann Satoshi Houjou kennen, Satokos älterer Bruder, in den sie sich auch verliebte. In Meakashi-hen ist Shion der Bösewicht. Sie verachtete Satoko Houjou, denn bei jeder kleinigkeit rief sie nach Satoshi um ihr zu helfen, dies fiel ihn nach der Zeit zur last. Irgentwann dann verschwand er nach dem Watanagashi Festival. Shion gab Satoko, wie auch anderen die Schuld dafür dass Satoshi verschwunden ist, dies war der Grund dafür, dass sie anfing die jenigen umzubringen, selbst Satoko, die sie eigentlich für Satoshi beschützen sollte. In späteren Teilen haben die beiden eine Schwester-ähnliche Bindung aufgebaut, Shion beschützte Satoko, wobei sie fast ums Leben hätte kommen können, denn das Versprechen, das sie Satoshi gab war ihr sehr wichtig. In Matsuribayashi-hen. Arbeit Shion arbeitet als Kellnerin außerhalb von Hinamizawa in Okinomiya im Restaurant Angel Mort. Dort arbeiten nur Frauen, die eine eher enthüllte Arbeitsuniform tragen müssen. Shion ist auch die Managerin für die Hinamizawa Fighters Little League Team. Charakter & Zusammenhänge Shion ist scheinbar sehr Mädchenhaft und raffiniert (Selbst raffinierter als Mion). Dank der Schulzeit in St. Lucia, ist sie eigentlich unglaublich klug, manipulativ und Delinquent. Allerdings hasste sie die St. Lucia und nannte es deshalb auch eine "Fabrik für die Herstellung von Damen" . Sie bekam oft Ärger mit der Verwaltung für verschiedene Vergehen. Um zu entkommen, studierte sie alle schulischen Sicherungssysteme, Verhaltensweisen der Personal Verwaltung, bis zu dem Punkt, als sie das Gerücht verbreitet, dss sie eine Liebesaffäre mit einem männlichen Lehrer hatte, dies zu ihren Vorteil. In Watanagashi-hen, macht sie ihre Zwillingschwester Mion eifersüchtig, indem sie die Kontrolle über Keiichi hat (falls sie die Möglichkeit bekam). Auch in Meakashi-hen, als sie von einigen Motorradfahrern angegriffen wurde, war sie nachweislich in der Lage ihren Ruf zu ruinieren. In Meakashi-Henne, war Shion auch in der Lage, das ganze Dorf Hinamizawa leicht zu manipulieren und zu kontrollieren, Sie verkleidete sich als ihre Schwester Mion, da sich die beiden eigentlich sehr ähnlich sehen, versuchte sie nur noch ihr Charakter nach zumachen. Als sie auch dies konnte, war es zu ihren Vorteil, um alle ihrer Ziele auf perfekter Art und Weise zu verwirklichen. Sie brachte Rika, Keiichi, Oryou, Kimiyoshi und selbst Satoko um, die sie eigentlich auf Wunsch Satoshis beschützen sollte. Shion wird leicht verärgert, gerade wenn es um Satoko geht. Sie achtet sehr auf ihr, denn sie gab Satoshi ihr Wort darauf, desshalb beschützt sie Satoko so oft. In Minagoroshi-hen, als die Club-Mitglieder planten Satoko, von den misshandlungen von Teppei zu schützten, reagierte Shion sehr aggressiv auf Teppei, sie drohte sogar schon damit ihn umzubrinegn, jedoch konnte Keiichi sie von diesen Gedanken abhalten, indem er ihr den Weg versperrte, und ihr erklärte das, dass der falsche Weg wäre, woraufhin Shion sich nicht richtig beruhigt hatte, schlug sie Keiichi einen Stuhl auf dem Kopf. Shion wird auch sehr häufig und leicht neidisch, was zu ihrer unkontrollierbaren Wut des Hinamizawa Syndrom beigetragen hat, als sie die Leute aus dem Dorf, selbst ihre Freunde folterte und umbrachte. "Sie wollte sicherstellen, dass sie bekommen, was sie verdient hatten". In Meakashi-hen, erwachte Shions innerer "Dämon" aus Eifersucht, denn sie fande es unfair, dass Mion Keiichi "ihren Lebensunterhalt" noch hatt, und sie ihren nicht mehr, den er ist ihrer Meinung nach wahrscheinlich schon tod. Es gibt noch andere Dinge, die Shion eifersüchtig machen, beispielsweise, Mions Status als der nächste Erbe der Sonozaki Familie, Rikas Status als die Reinkarnation von Oyashiro-sama und auch Satoshis Schutz und die Liebe zu Satoko. Aussehen Shion ähnelt Mion in fast jeder Hinsicht, abgesehen von der Frisur. Mion hat grüne Haare die zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden sind und Shion trägt ihre Haare offen, die am Hinterkopf mit einem Gelben Band gebunden sind. Ithumb|320px|Shions Schul-Uniformn ihrer Schulzeit, trägt sie ein weißes zugeknöpftes kurzärmliges Hemd mit einem blau- weiß gestreiften Band, dies um den Kragen als "Schleife" gebunden ist, dazu trägt sie einen blauen Minirock. Und an ihren freien Tagen, trägt sie einen weiß gestreiften ärmellosen Rollkragen. Auf der Brust Region des Rollkragens scheint sie eine Art gelber Edelsteine zu tragen. Dazu trägt sie einen schwarz geknöpften Minirock und weiße kleine Fersen. Shions ursprüngliche Internas Uniform ist nur am Anfang in Meakashi-Henne gezeigt worden. Es besteht aus langen Ärmeln eine weiße Bluse, eine rote Krawatte, hellgraue Blazer, einen dunkelblauen Rock, weiße Kniestrümpfe mit blauen Streifen und braune Schuhe. Enge Beziehungen Satoshi Houjou : Als Shion Satoshi zu ersten mal traf, beschützte er sie vor einer Motorrad-Gang, denn Shion, die dort verkleidet als ihre Zwillingsschwester Mion wa, warf versehentlich die Motorräder von ihnen um.Shion fande Satoshi sehr Interessant, der ihr die Langweile vertreiben könnte. Doch diese Stellungsnahme wurde rasch zu einer riesigen leidenschaftlichen vernichten, als er ihr sanft auf ihren Kopf strich, spürte sie ihre Liebe zu Satoshi (und gleichzeitig Schande übr den Sonozaki Namen) in irgendeiner Weise konnte sie sich das erklären müssen. Satoshis Verschwinden, war der Hauptgrund für ihre Halluzinationen mit ihm zu sprechen, auch in Watanagashi-hen und Meakashi-hen für die Morde. Sie machte ihre Freunde für Satoshis verschwinden verantwortlich, und brachte sie um, selbst Satoko, die sie eigentlich für Satoshi, wenn er nicht mehr da ist, beschützen sollte. Es ist unbekannt, ob Satoshi Gefühle für Shion hatte, klar ist, er mochte sie sehr gerne. Er fand sogar ihr Namen "Shion" schön. Satoshi war ihrer Meinung nach, der einzige richtige, jedoch weiß sie nicht mal ob er noch am Leben ist, jedoch in der 2. Staffel von Higurashi no Naku Koro ni in der Folge 22 "Angriff und Verteidigung" erfährt Shion von Dr. Irie, dass Satoshi noch am leben ist, er befindet sich in der "Untergrundsektion" der Irie Klinik, es ist im Treppenhaus für das Personal versteckt, unbefugte können diesen Raum nicht betreten. Allerdings leidet Satoshi an einer schweren geistlichen Verwirrung, die druch das Hinamizawa Syndrom hervorgerufen wird. Sein leben ist nicht mehr in gefahr, aber er wurde an einen überschuss von Paranoia und Furcht ergriffen und befindet sich in einem Zustand, in dem er glaubt, das alle versuchen ihn zu fangen. Dr. Irie versprach Shion, Satoshi gesund nach Hinamizawa zurück zu bringen Mion Sonozaki :thumb|240px Mion ist Shions Zwillingsschwester. Trotz einigen Charakterichen Unterschiede haben die beide eine sehr enge Beziehung. Jedoch in Watanagashi-Henne und Meakashi-Henne, tötet Shion Mion, da sie ihr die Schuld für das plötzliches Verschwinden Satoshi's gab, auch als Mion sagte sie habe damit nichts zu tun, glaube ihr Shion kein Wort. Satoko Houjou : Anfangs mochte Shion Satoko nicht wirklich, denn sie gab ihr die Schuld für Satoshis Leiden. Kurz vor Satoshi verschwinden, versprach Shion ihn sie würde auf Satoko aufpassen. Danach wurde Shion so etwas wie eine ältere Schwester für ihr. In Watanagashi-hen jedoch gab sie ihre einige ihrer Freunde die Schuld an Satoshis verschwinden, selbst Satoko, (die sie beschützen sollte) sie kreuzigte sie und stich mehrmals mit einem Dolch auf ihr ein. In Minagoroshi-hen beschützt Shion Satoko sehr, sie wollte sogar planen Satoko vor den misshandlungen ihres Onkels Teppei zu schützen, indem sie ihn umbringt. In der 2 Staffel "Higurashi no Naku Koro ni" nennt Satoko sogar Shion "Nee-nee", es ist die weibliche Form von "Nii-nii", es bedeutet niedlicher ausgedrückt "große Schwester. Keiichi Maebara : Als Shion Keiichi zum ersten mal, im Restaurant "Angel Mort" traf, glaubte Keiichi nicht an der Existenz, dass es Shion gibt, er dachte das sie ihre Zwillingsschwester Mion ist. In verschiedenen Szenen, in denen Shion vorgibt, Mion zu sein, erscheint Keiichi genauso lieb, wie er von der realen Mion scheint, aber sobald sie ihre gewagte Arbeitsuniform trägt sieht sie für ihn sehr interessant und attraktiv aus. Es ist möglich, dass es einen Punkt gab, indem sie sich beinahe in Keiichi verknallt, da er Satoshi nicht nur vom Aussehen sehr ähnlich sieht sondern auch von seinem Charakter. In Watanagashi-hen und Meakashi-hen, als sie dabei war ihre Freunde umzubringen, da sie, sie für Satoshis berschwinden verantwortlich machte, war es wahrscheinlich der Grund warum sie Keiichi nicht sofort umbringen konnte. Allerdings mag sie Keiichiis dreiste Persönlichkeit nicht wirklich, als er ihr den Kopf-Streichelte sagte sie, das es unglaublich rau und unangenehm ist, "im Gegensatz zu Satoshis weicher, warmen Hand ". Live Action In Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Chikai, gibt es eine Szene, in der Keiichi und Mion sich nach der Schule "treffen". Keiichi fragt 'Mion " nach einigen Sachen über Satoshi. Sie erzählt ihm, dass er wirklich sehr hart arbeitete und dass ihn fast jeder mochte, abgesehen von den Leuten die gegen den "Houjous" waren. Trivia *"Shi" bedeutet soviel wie "Tod", und das 寺 Teil von ihr Name bedeutet "Tempel". In Meakashi-hen erklärte, sie das die beiden Hälften von ihrem Vornamen getrennt werden können und sich auf "Tempel des Todes" übersetzen lassen. Dies ist ein Verweis auf die dunkle Seite von Shion und die Tatsache, dass sie wahrscheinlich die größte Anzahl von persönlichen Todesfälle hatt, sowie mit einer Vorliebe für spielerischen foltern ihre Opfer in der Sonozaki Folterkammer umzubringen bzw. Foltern. Diese Theorie ist die Tatsache, dass, das "Mort" in dem Restaurant, in dem sie arbeitet, Angel Mort auf Französisch für "Tod" gestärkt wird. Der Restaurant Name könnte sich auf "Angel of Death"oder "Death Angel"übersetzten lassen. *Shion ist ein bisschen ein Anti-Held, seit sie ein Protagonist und ein "Bösewicht" war. Seit ihre Morde unter dem Einfluss des Hinamizawa Syndrom, kann sie nicht als ein echter "Bösewicht" angesehen werden.﻿ Kategorie:Charakter